Valentine's Day Chocolate I From Anakin With Love
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: The title says it all. You might see pre-slash if you squint. A sequel to this is "Valentine's Day Chocolate II – Bantha Meat Flavoured !" and there are two versions - Slash/Non-Slash. They are slightly different/funny in their own ways. Written in 2008.


**Valentine's Day Chocolate I – From Anakin With Love**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan

**Rating: **PG-13 ?

**Pairing: **Anakin (12) / Obi-Wan (28)

**Disclaimer: **SW is George Lucas's creation. This fic is mine but I have no intention of making money writing this.

**Timeline:** Post TPM

**Genre:** Love, Friendship, Bit of Angst, and a bit of pre-slashness that can be found - only if you squint.

**Note:** This was inspired by "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return. – from 'Unforgettable with Love' by Natalie Cole".

**Sequel:** To this fic is "**Valentine's Day Chocolate II – Bantha Meat Flavoured !****" But there are two versions of this fic already written - "Slash" and "Non-Slash" and . . . these two stories are slightly different so . . . Slashers. Please try and enjoy the Non-Slash version, too, when you have time. Just . . . give it a try, Iii(okay) ? ^_^**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"It's for you."

Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad he was reading and saw Anakin standing there in front of him, holding out what looked like a Valentine's Day chocolate, his hands slightly shaking.

Obi-Wan fidgeted on the sofa.

He couldn't accept the chocolate.

He just couldn't.

This morning, there was an emergency meeting.

All Masters had been gathered and told by Master Windu not to accept any Valentine's Day chocolates from their Padawans. They were even told to encourage their Padawans not to give or accept the chocolates, too.

Simply because this Valentine's Day Celebrations had recently been getting out of control here at the Temple; Padawans had pestered their favourite Masters and Knights and senior Padawans in order to ask them to accept the chocolates, tried to wrap the chocolates during classes, asked for sick leave pretending to be sick so that they could spend the day in the kitchen making their special chocolate for their lovers and their beloved ones.

"It took me the whole day to make this one, Master."

Obi-Wan glanced over at the clock that says "11.50pm" and then looked back at Anakin who was starting to look worried and afraid that the chocolate might be rejected.

"Anakin, I . . . "

_. . . can not accept this _– was what he was going to say but couldn't.

"I made it just for you."

Anakin was blushing but his big eyes of blue were almost ready to be filled with tears, it seemed.

"Anakin . . . "

Now Anakin's eyes were tightly shut, his head lowered.

Obi-Wan stared down at the chocolate Anakin was holding in his small hands that was still held out.

Obi-Wan had come to love Anakin – in fact, he loved Anakin more than anyone else in the galaxy now, and to hurt him or even just to hurt his feelings was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides, what did Qui-Gon used to say ?

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return, Obi-Wan . . ._

Obi-Wan quietly put down his data pad and took the chocolate.

"Anakin . . . ," Obi-Wan, feeling extremely happy and content, just closed his eyes, feeling a sudden burning beneath his lids, "Thank you."

He meant it.

Tears prickled behind his now opened eyes.

When Anakin finally looked up and smiled broadly, Obi-Wan leaned down, pulled him into a tight hug, and deeply inhaled his sweet scent.

When he finally pulled away, Anakin did the most unexpected thing even before he realized what was going on.

Anakin had leaned in and given him a light kiss on the lips and quickly pulled away.

"Anakin !" Obi-Wan said slightly shocked, blushing, but then . . . he couldn't help but giggle.

Anakin giggled, too, flashing his most dazzling smile.

_My weakness_, he thought._ I love Anakin. I love him too much. I would do anything for him . . ._

"I love you, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, really meaning it. Then he leaned over, gave him a small peck on the cheek, and pulled away, smiling.

Anakin returned the smile shyly, and said "I love you, too, Master."

Obi-Wan pulled him into another tight hug and smiled, thinking to himself that he did the right thing.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"I am sorry, Master."

"Sorry for . . . what ?"

Anakin, still hugging his Master tightly, pointed at the clock on the wall, "It's 12.20. I gave you the chocolate when It wasn't even Valentine's Day anymore." He sighed.

Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes and chuckled, "Then, Master Windu won't find any fault with all this, then."

"Huh ?"

"Nothing." Obi-Wan said, hugging Anakin tighter, trying to keep their bodies close – so that no one would take the boy away from him and make him sad, lonely and empty.

Anakin always seemed to give off a comforting warmth that spread out and enveloped him.

Later Obi-Wan took him to bed with him, tucked both themselves in. He pulled the warm blanket up, tucked it around his and Anakin's shoulders.

Anakin snuggled closer and sighed contentedly.

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer and nuzzled his face in Anakin's hair. He sniffed and a huge, blissful smile spread across his face.

_Chocolate._

Anakin had spent the whole day in the kitchen, making chocolate for his Master and his short blond hair was now scented with the aroma of sweet chocolate.

Obi-Wan had never felt so happy in his life like this so he made himself a promise never to forget this day even when he had to be away from Anakin for a long, long time.

End


End file.
